


Trinity

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Multi, alternate telling, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has had enough of Rip's unwillingness to help anybody but himself so she takes matters in her own hands to save her sister and Mick and Leonard tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

Mick and Len walked into the sitting room hand in hand. Whenever they jumped they always sat next to each other and they held each other's hands until they landed. Stein thought it was super adorable but everyone else wanted the always love fest to end. I mean they had a mission to think of and Sara was tired of worrying if they would be danger hazards in this state.

Mick whispered something to Len and he laughed looking at Sara. Sara banged her head against the back of her seat. Len then bent over and said something to Mick that made him laugh and look towards Sara, making Sara even more agitated.

As soon as they landed Sara jumped out of her seat and headed to the docking bay. They were in Star City, April 26, 2016 the day right before her sister died. She didn't care what Rip said she was saving Laurel. Mick and Len got up and followed her. Rip wasn't talking to any of them, Mick had already broken the laws of time buy tracking Len through the time stream and now Sara wants to screw this up. Jax and Stein decided this was better left to those other three.

Sara turned around as soon as they were out of the Waverider and shouted "why are you two following me around"? Mick smiled and said "because someone has to play bodyguard blonde when that psycho tries to kill you as well". Len shrugged his shoulders and just stood there. Sara said something that wasn't audible to either of them and said "fine come if you want but don't get in my way" and she stormed off. Mick laughed and him and Len followed her. 

Sara headed straight to Iron Heights. She turned around and said with a touch of venom "you boys should feel at home here". Len smiled this time and said in a bored but entertained drawl, "we do tight pants, now let's keep going". Sara snorted and they headed inside. 

Cutting Sara off her path Mick said "let the big boys lead the way, we know this place like the back of our hands and we can get in faster than you. Where do you want to go anyways"? Sara rolled her eyes but said "they're holding Damien in the lockdown section, that's where everything goes wrong. We need to get down there and stop him from leading the prisoners on a breakout. My plan is to kill Damien and leave the guards to believe it was one of the other prisoners, saving both Laurel, my dad and Star City all in the process". Mick looked at her with a pleased look on his face. "You sure your up for this birdie, I mean you've always lived by your no killing policy" Mick said trying to read her expression. "Don't worry pyro, this is one kill I can make". Mick looked at Len who nodded and they continued with Mick in front, Sara in the middle and Len bringing up the rear.

As the rounded the corner to the dangerous prisoner area they heard voices, one of them belonging to Laurel. Mick kept Sara from rushing in to her sister and whispered for them to listen. 

"Damien, the game is over. I've got you where I want you and you won't ever see the outside again. Maybe if you make a plea deal we could allow you visitation with your wife and daughter" Laurel said. Damien laughed and said "oh Mrs. Lance I would be more worried about the three little snoopers hiding behind that wall. I'm guessing you wouldn't want them to hear you ruffling your feathers now would you pretty bird". Laurel gave Damien a death glare but decided to check out the other hall anyway. She turned the corner and literally ran into Sara. 

Laurel and Sara just stood there staring at each other. "Damn, whoever made those two knew what they were doing" Mick whispered to Len who nodded his head in agreement. "Sara, what the hell are you doing here?" Laurel asked confused. "I came to save you Laurel. We have to kill Damien right now" Sara said and tried to push past her sister. "Why is that Sara?" Laurel asked. Sara sighed and said "tomorrow Damien kills you Laurel. I am here to make sure that doesn't happen so let's get in there and take out that psycho path". 

Laurel just stared at Sara. Finally she shook her head yes and they headed back to Damien's cell. Damien stood in the cell and smiled. "Come to kill me pretty bird" he said to Laurel, completely ignoring the other three. "I would rather it go the other way where I drive one of Oliver's arrows through your heart. But, alas, it looks like my pretty bird will take me out before I can take her out". Laurel slammed her hands against the bars of Damien's cell. 

"Shut the fuck up Damien, you have tormented this city long enough". With that Laurel opened the cell and stood aside so Sara could do her thing but Damien never took his eyes off Laurel. "Hey asshole you better be more worried about me at the moment" Sara shouted but Damien's gaze never left Laurel. 

Mick turned to Len and said "this guy has issues". Len looked back towards Laurel and then back at Mick and said "we should leave, without Laurel". "What're you talking about Len, that's why we are here" Mick asked looking at Len like he was crazy. "Look at Laurel Mick. She is sick. She is going to die naturally not to long from now anyways. Let her go out a hero. Grab Sara and let's go" Len said sadly. Mick looked over at Laurel and noticed her swollen eyes and noticed she was extremely thin. Giving a sad look back at Len, he went and grabbed Sara, who started to kick and punch at Mick, and they headed for the Waverider as Laurels screams of pain echoed through the building. 

Sara sat and stared. She didn't move or say anything. Mick and Len stayed with her for the next few days, not leaving her side. On the fourth day Mick had enough. He picked up Sara and straddled her onto his lap so she was facing you. "Hey birdie, I mean Sara, listen to me. Your sister was dying of something and bringing her on the ship would've done nothing." He said wiping tears from Sara's face. "The great thing is she knew you were there, you tried to save her. Also, Gideon just informed us that Laurel has not died yet. Actually she is in the hospital receiving treatments and you will never believe who is by her side, Darhk himself. I guess he was so moved by her that when she collapsed in the jail, he called for the guards and terminated everything to do with Genesis. That's right, the scream we heard wasn't him, it was Laurel's disease taking over. In a matter of four days the guy has divorced his wife, gained custody of his daughter and hasn't left your sisters side. You saved her Sara. Because you wanted to make sure your big sister lived she not only received the medical attention she truly needed but seemed to have found an admirer in the process." 

Sara looked up into Mick's bright blue eyes. She never noticed how blue and beautiful they were until now. But alas, he was taken. She wrapped her arms around him and held on. Mick let her sit for a minute and exchanged glances with Len. "It's time Mick" Len mouthed and sat close to the both of them. 

Mick leaned Sara back so they were looking at each other again. "Sara, Len and I have something we want to ask. Now don't get all weirded out but Len and I want you to join us. Be a three man team in all aspects of life" Mick said waiting for her to slap him. She didn't. She turned and looked towards Len who nodded and smiled. She turned back, looked at that cocky smile Mick had on and pushed her lips to his in agreement. Len came over and the three of them cuddled in a big group hug. Sara turned around and kissed Len and then Mick pulled Len in for a deep kiss with him. 

Len backed up and with Sara still straddled around his waist tightly, Mick stood up, grabbed Len's hand in his and led him to their bedroom.


End file.
